


Imagination & Shadows

by sneetchstar



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneetchstar/pseuds/sneetchstar
Summary: A little drabble about Dorothy and Lucas on their journey.





	Imagination & Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt from a Tumblr ask meme.

Dorothy startles again. They’ve been walking for hours, though it feels like millennia. It is starting to grow darker, and every shadow seems to have a figure lurking in it, every gust of wind a ghost.

“Dorothy?” Lucas’ soft voice brings her a moment of solace, and she absentmindedly reaches out and takes his arm. “Are you all right?”

“Just a little jumpy I guess,” she answers. “This forest is starting to get to me.”

“We can stop soon,” he replies. “It’s getting dark. And cold.”

“The cold generally doesn’t bother you,” she says.

“It does you and Sylvie though,” he points out, indicating the girl currently curled around his other shoulder, nearly asleep.

A bird squawks, and Dorothy jumps once more, squeezing his arm. Then she curses under breath, feeling stupid for being so scared.

“Be glad this isn’t the Screaming Forest,” Lucas says.

“The what?” Dorothy replies.

“The Screaming Forest. The trees there—”

“Scream. Right. God, this place is a freak show,” she grumbles. “Oh. Sorry,” she quickly apologizes, looking up at him.

His expression is soft as he looks down at her. “It’s all right. I feel the same way sometimes,” he admits.

The wind picks up again, and a large tree nearby groans as it bends.

“Shut up already!” Dorothy snaps at it. “Ugh, I’m talking to trees now. I gotta get a grip on my imagination. It’s not like they’re going to talk back or anything.”

“Not in this forest they won’t,” Lucas casually replies.

“You’re not serious,” she says. Then, a moment later, “You are. Ugh.”

He pauses a moment, then changes direction. “There’s a clearing over here. We can camp for the night.”

“Camp? Here?” she asks, but follows anyway.

He stops again and lifts his hand to her chin, raising her face to his. “I won’t let anything hurt you,” he says. “Or anyone.” He leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips, then turns to continue on to the clearing.

“Come on, Toto,” Dorothy says, waving the dog along. The one small kiss helped significantly warm her insides, and as she walks up to see Lucas already gathering firewood, the forest doesn’t seem quite so spooky anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to pretend they got to be happy. Show is cancelled anyway, so that means we can do what we want, right?


End file.
